


Dr. Leorio will see you now..

by Bubblynx



Category: Hunter X Hunter, hxh
Genre: M/M, based off my fiancee's art work, big comfort for our boy kurapika, leorio is dum and everyone is gay, set sometime after election arc once our bby boy is outta the hospital, trans queen alluka is there too, will contain some spoilers so pls b aware
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-31
Updated: 2020-09-01
Packaged: 2021-03-07 03:08:47
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 7,530
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26209981
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bubblynx/pseuds/Bubblynx
Summary: Alluka is the best wing-woman alive
Relationships: Kurapika & Leorio Paladiknight, Kurapika/Leorio Paladiknight
Kudos: 74





	1. Chapter 1

Brrrrt......Brrrrrt....

Brrrrt......Brrrr-

"Goddammit! This guy....seriously won't even pick up for his only friends?! One of us almost died for crying out loud!" Leorio grunted as he threw the small, beetle shaped phone on the hotel carpet below himself. Not like it would do any harm to the electronic device anyway, it was built like a rock and made to last through almost anything, including the lanky man's rage. 

He huffed as he picked up the device and angrily typed at the numbers on the small keypad in front of himself, swearing under his breath as his big fingers accidentally hit a few wrong buttons, causing him the start over again and again. When he'd finally got it, a small hand gently clasped over his own, causing him to spin around in a fit, only to be met with two huge, black orbs in front of himself. 

"Nanika thinks that's enough calling for today....'Kay?...." a small, monotone voice rung in the taller man's ears as he stared into two big black irises in front of him.

Leorio sighed and smiled gently at the little girl, shoving the phone in his coat pocket as he knelt down to her height, causing the small girl to smile. 

"Pet?..." She gestured with her hands as she softly bopped herself on the top of her own head, keeping her eyes on Leorio. 

Leorio nodded and looked behind him at another small member of the Zoldyck family, waiting for the silver-haired boy's approval. 

He nodded at Leorio, giving him a grin. "What? Ya think she bites or something? Don't keep her waiting, it's just a simple request." 

Leorio took in a deep breath as he turned back to the girl and gave her another smile as he softly pats her head, pulling his hand away after he's certain that she's satisfied with the attention she'd been given. Upon pulling his hand away Nanika reaches right for it, grasping it in her small hands and speaking quietly. 

"Don't you want to make a request?... You get a wish for every pat Nanika gets!" 

Killua grinned as he leaned over, wrapping his arm around his little sister as she gave Leorio the same grin, almost copying her brother in the process and making the poor man uncomfortable. 

"What? She only makes nice requests now, especially if it's for a friend of mine. Plus, I'm sure whatever you ask for, it'll be selfless as usual. You're always doin' stuff for us and Kura~pi~kaaaa~" Killua chimed teasingly at the older man, causing him to blush and grumble to himself. 

It was useless to deny that he didn't have a wish to make to Nanika, he knew she could grant it, just...Kurapika would not be happy about it and wouldn't even know how he got there in the first place since he had no clue who Nanika or Alluka was due to his absence. He really had to think about this one..was there a wrong way to word it? What if Nanika only brought part of him there? Like...his...head or something...Agh! This is stressful, too much for Leorio's brain to take. 

Once he was satisfied with the words, playing them over and over in his head as he looked at Nanika, he took in a sharp, nervous breath and spoke in the calmest voice he could to the little entity in front of himself. 

"I just want Kurapika to be here, not for me, but for Gon..." 

Nanika smiled her usual big, toothless grin and nodded slowly as she closed her eyes. 

"...'Kay..." 

After Leorio had made his request he knew he'd have quite a wait ahead of himself, he knew as soon as he made the request that there would be a loophole somewhere, Nanika would find it, just to add her own little mystery to it...he said he wanted Kurapika to be there, but never did he specify a day, time, location...really...he hadn't thought this one through at all, even after all that line practicing. He sighed, slinking back into a chair as he closed his eyes, giving Nanika small pets until she slowly faded away, leaving Alluka behind to receive all the attention as she too, drifted off. 

A few hours went by as Leorio lay awake on the couch, his hand still set gently onto Alluka's head as she softly snored, drooling against his propped up leg. He'd gotten up a few times to check on Gon but Killua insisted that he'd be doing that for him as long as he promised to get some rest...but he just couldn't. 

Part of him wanted to hate Kurapika for ignoring all of his calls and texts, but a bigger part missed the guy dearly, way more than he felt comfortable to mention to anyone. He kept telling himself that he wanted him there for Gon, to tell Gon how proud he was of him to take on such a strong opponent or to tell him how stupid he was to use all of his nen like that just to get revenge for a friend he hardly knew, but....realistically....he just wanted him there because it was hard to accept everything that had happened all on his own. 

It was like he'd almost lost a son or a little brother, it was tough to take and Kurapika always seemed to make him feel better and help him out with wiser words than he wanted to admit the guy had. 

Leorio huffed gently as he stared up at the clock; midnight...

"Not today it seems..." He mumbled under his breath as he knelt down and lifted Alluka up into his arms before walking her over to her bed in the next room, Killua liked to keep watch of her in case Nanika needed anything while she slept, so the front room was all his tonight, as lonely as that sounded in his head. 

After bringing Alluka to bed and saying his goodnight's to the two boys Leorio let out a small yawn and began to crawl into bed as the door opened behind him. 

The lanky man spun around to meet the intruder, keeping his fist held high in defense. 

"I-I know nen and I ain't afraid to use it! State your business, I'm warnin' ya! One of my kids ripped a man's heart out once and he'll do it agai-" He choked on his words as he looked at the smaller, exhausted-looking blonde in the middle of the doorway. 

"Leorio... I'm sorry, I should have-" 

"Called? Or better yet, answered..." Leorio crossed his arms and gave Kurapika a dissatisfied look. 

Kurapika frowned and sighed as he nodded, stepping into the room and closing the door behind himself. "Listen...I have a room to myself for tonight, if you want to talk, or yell at me, let's do it in there, okay? There are kids in here, they don't need to hear us..." 

Leorio stuttered as he slammed his fist down on the mattress below him, clearly more pissed off than before. 

"Kurapika, I don't know if you know about this or not but I can't just leave! Gon just got healed up today and I gotta watch over him in case anything else goes wrong!" 

The smaller man nodded, crossing his arms as he tried to think of something to say that wouldn't set Leorio off any further. 

"Yes, I know. I saw it, all over the news...Gon's a hero in everyone's eyes, I heard people were willing to pay top dollar to ensure his safety. I'm very proud of him, I'm really glad he's okay..." 

"Then fucking.....tell him that...." The taller man spat out, trying not to allow himself to go any further with his anger as Kurapika did look genuine in everything that he was saying, it was just...frustrating to have him here, yet he was still so distant from all of them. 

"Leorio....please, let's go for a walk and talk about this elsewhere. There's a lot I want to tell you but I don't want to do it here, Killua and Gon have enough to worry about." 

"And Alluka..." 

"Who's Alluka?-" 

Kurapika questioned quietly as he watched the door to the kid's room slowly creep open, a small, cute girl peeking her head out from the opening. 

"Mister Leorio, you can go, okay? I can take care of Brother and Gon! I'm strong, plus, Nanika won't let anything happen the Killua or anyone he's friends with, I can promise you that~" She smiled convincingly as Leorio looked at her with a cocked up eyebrow. Something about the way she said it almost sounded menacing, yet...still sweet. 

Leorio smiled at her as he stood up, stretching his arms and legs before giving her a small pat on the head as he spoke. 

"Alright, I can't say no to a request like that... just don't watch over them too much, you need rest too!" 

Alluka smiled brightly as she realized that she'd won, nodding and shutting the door as she ran off to her bed. "'Kayyyy!~" 

Kurapika smiled tiredly as he watched the little girl run off, turning his gaze back to Leorio once she was gone. 

"She seems like a sweetheart..." 

Leorio smirked, crossing his arms over his chest as he raises an eyebrow at him. 

"Yeah, until she asked for a finger, or worse, finger nail....or your heart....liver...kidney's, need I go on?" 

Kurapika shook his head as he let out a small, uncertain laugh. 

"Ah, another Zoldyck I presume?" 

"Woooww~ You don't say? What gave you the first hint? Was it the heart or the liver?" 

Leorio beamed as he stepped closer to him, putting his shoes on and gesturing for them both to exit the room. 

"Mmm... I think it was fingernails, honestly."

Kurapika scoffed as he laughed softly, walking out of the hotel room with Leorio at his side. 

As Kurapika and Leorio walked through the hotel entrance together they talked about the chimera ants, phantom troupe, the election, and how Leorio punched Ging Freecss square in the face...it was when the eyes were mentioned that things took a rather dark turn for Kurapika's mood. 

Upon mentioning them, Leorio noticed how Kurapika's smile faded to a bleak one, it looked forced, he looked tired, exhausted and a bit strung out. He could tell the guy hadn't been sleeping a wink, he wasn't even sure if Kurapika was eating regularly, didn't he tell Melody to take care of him? Though, he supposed she could only do so much for the mental trauma that comes with having everyone you know and love slaughtered, plus their eyes being stolen away by a bunch of idiot thieves. 

"We...don't have to talk about it..." 

Leorio spoke softly, setting a hand on Kurapika's shoulder.

"I still don't have the ones from Neon, y'know?.... She was so in love with the way that they looked that I just...let her have them. It hurt, those eyes are the reason I'm out here, they're the reason that I became a hunter..."

Kurapika spoke so sadly that Leorio swore he was going to cry, which is a rare sight for someone Like him. 

Leorio shook his head and gave him the most convincing smile he could, keeping Kurapika's eyes on his own. 

"Hey, let's just bury the hatchet and from earlier and start over from here, Okay? I understand, I know you've been going through a lot and I shouldn't have been bothering you, but seeing Gon like that reminded me of my friend back in my home town and I just figured you'd want to see him in case...well...in case the worst-case scenario came to be and...I just wouldn't want your last memory of him to be leaving him and Killua...and me..." 

Kurapika nodded, keeping his eyes on the taller man's as he listened to him talk. He hadn't really looked at Leorio this long before, he thought the guy was kind of mediocre and wasn't really the best with talking but the longer he spent up close to him and actually listening to him, he was pretty cute and really wise in his own way. 

After he'd realized what he'd been thinking, he turned his head from him as he felt his cheeks start to flare up in a light blush. 

"I-I know, I get it. Also, you're too close to me, back up will you? It's hot out here, let's find something to do or whatever, I kind of need it to get my mind off of stuff." 

Kurapika babbled as he started walking ahead of Leorio, leaving the taller man rather confused but still happy to see Kurapika back to his old-self somewhat. 

"Why not go shopping? I have more than enough money for the both of us right now, It'll be my treat. I know I saw a novelty shop around here somewhere that has some pretty good snacks, plus it's got a mini restaurant attached to it. Why don't you go grab yourself some food and I grab us some snacks for later? We can meet up back out here and then head back to the hotel and watch a movie or something? It's Saturday so they should have some good movies available for rent for the weekend."

Leorio suggested, the more he spoke the more this "talk" started to sound like a date, there was nothing he could do to take it back, he wouldn't, what if Kurapika was looking forward to it? 

"Sound's great, actually. I look forward to it." 

Kurapika spoke with a smile as he yanked Leorio's wallet from his hands and scampered off to the small restaurant the next store over. 

"Oh god..." 

Leorio groaned dramatically as he walked himself into the novelty shop, grabbing snacks along the isles and shoving them into a small basket he'd plucked from the entranceway. 

The further Leorio ventured into the store the weirder the products seemed to become, ranging from snacks to random figures, blankets, bridal shower trinkets, sex toys, cheesy lingerie that would honestly make anyone laugh more than make them aroused. He snorted to himself as he chuckled as a nurse themed one he found near the very back. 

The longer Leorio looked at it the more a very specific and odd idea pricked at the back of his brain. If it was so laughable to him, would it...possibly cheer Kurapika up? It was a huge stretch and honestly the worst idea he'd ever had, he was sure of it...but he needed something, he just wanted to see the guy smile again and if that meant putting some shitty lingerie on as a joke to get Kurapika to laugh then so be it!

He hummed quietly to himself, picking it up and looking all around the packaging to see any sign of a price tag. After all, He'd only come in with so much money since Kurapika ever-so-rudely stole his wallet away. 

After turning the packaging to the side he'd finally found it, 2 jenny, that was nothing, he could get five more if he wanted!

Leorio snickered to himself as he put it in the basket, hauling up a load of snacks and one odd-item-out up to the cash and purchasing it all before rushing out to meet Kurapika who was already stuffing his face with some sweet chicken he'd bought likely ten minutes ago due to how long Leorio was taking. 

"I have a surprise for you, but you can't have it until we get back to the hotel, okay?"

Leorio grinned suspiciously as Kurapika looked him up and down, trying to get a read on the guy before turning around with his food in hand. 

"Alright, lead the way, Mr. Leorio." 

Kurapika teased as Leorio snapped back, causing Kurapika to smile and roll his eyes at him.

"You know, that's gonna be Dr. Mr. Leorio, soon!" 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

It was around 11 pm by the time they made their way back to the hotel, Leorio felt nervous. It was a weird nervous, like, this was a date or something rather than a hangout session. I mean, he'd bought lingerie for the occasion, the only thing he had to do now was slap it on and jump into Kurapika's arms and it would be the same as any other couple. Of course, this was all for a joke, but....the longer the feeling sat in his stomach the sooner he felt there was most likely something else behind how nervous he was feeling. 

It was almost like he felt something else, did he...like...Kurapika? 

It was a big possibility, bigger than he'd like to admit. Sure, he liked girls and all, but guys weren't so bad either. He often found himself checking out either of the two, so really, this wasn't a huge deal for him..but...Kurapika? It felt different, probably because he literally liked the guy rather than it just being a small crush...

Whatever it was, it was bothering him, messing up his flow. He decided to ignore it as Kurapika lead him into his own personal room for the night. Kurapika already had a bunch of stuff tossed around and had some comfier clothes splayed on the bed for himself, honestly, besides the mess, it was rather cozy in there with just the two of them. 

Kurapika smiled and gestured to the bed. "Sorry, there's only one bed between the two of us. If you're uncomfortable with that you can go back to your room after we're done watching the movie, I won't judge." 

"Nothing wrong with sleeping together." 

Leorio chimed in as Kurapika nearly keeled over in embarrassment. 

"Can you not word it like...ugh, nevermind, I'm going to put some of this food in a separate bowl for you so just hold tight, I'll be right back." He turned, heading out to a small kitchen area in the next room over.

Now was his chance to initiate mission: make Kurapika happy for once.

Leorio waited patiently, nodding as Kurapika spoke. He grabbed the plastic bag as soon as the door clicked shut, quickly changing out of his clothes and shoving the stupid frilly outfit on. It was honestly kind of flattering, so much so that Leorio really didn't know how to feel about that. He found himself, after a few short seconds, fixing himself to look better in the mirror and even pulling on the small accessories that came with the shitty thing. 

As Leorio stood in front of the full-body mirror in the middle of the room, he realized one thing...

That this was no longer a prank, never was a prank, he missed Kurapika a LOT and this was a whole lot more than he was letting on for himself. 

He blushed deeply at the realization as Kurapika swiftly slipped out of the kitchen, holding a plate of food out in front of himself. 

"Hey, careful it's-...." 

Kurapika came to a slow stop as he looked Leorio up and down, dropping the plate on the floor in shock as he stutters softly. 

"....Hot...."

The small blonde swallow's hard as he keeps his eyes completely glued on the taller man in front of him, speaking slowly and quietly as he inches closer to him. 

"I...uh...is this...are we...?...." He vaguely gestures with his hands, trying to get a point across to him.

Leorio felt like he was going to die, he needed to say something, anything, really. Kurapika was getting closer. 

"D-....Dr. Leorio will see you now?...." He squeaked out as Kurapika had him pressed up against the mirror he'd been checking himself out prior to this embarrassing event. 

Kurapika couldn't help it, as good as he thought Leorio looked in it he couldn't help but burst out at the cheesy line Leorio managed to slip out within seconds. 

"Hahaha! Really? You come into MY private hotel room looking like THAT and don't even have a good line picked out for me?... I'm kind of insulted..."

"W-...Wait, you're not mad? Oh, good! I just...I uh... wanted to make you laugh." 

Leorio chuckled nervously as he blushed so bright it would make even Hisoka's florescent pink hair jealous.

Kurapika shook his head, chuckling softly as he smiled up at him, setting his hands gently on his hips. "Of course not! I think this is the sweetest thing anyone's ever done for me. I can honestly say that this strangely enough, actually really helped me cheer up a bit about things today... It feels nice to know that people care about me, especially when it comes to you."

Leorio smiled triumphantly, still giddy with embarrassment and how close Kurapika was to him. 

"W-Well...y'know...I think we both know where I stand with us, I think it's safe to assume you feel the same, maybe?..." 

Kurapika smiled gently and blushed as he nodded, keeping his hands on the taller man's waist as he pulled him closer. 

"Yes...and...as much as I like looking at you in this..." He spoke soothingly as he lifted one of Leorio's legs up, holding it up by his thigh as he leaned in closer, snuggling his face into his neck. "You know what I'd like to do instead?" 

Leorio spoke quietly, shivering a little as Kurapika got closer. "W-What?..." 

Kurapika smiled and backed up towards the bed, pulling him with himself and flopping backward onto it. "Nap." 

Leorio snorted and let out a laugh as he looked down at him, cocking an eyebrow. "Nap? Really?" 

Kurapika nodded tiredly, wrapping his arms around his thin waist, holding him closely. 

"Yeah...wanna take one with me?" 

Leorio rolled his eyes at him as he sighed dramatically, wrapping his arms around him and laying his face into his hair. 

"Yeah, I'd like that..." 

"Promise I'll put that outfit to work tomorrow, okay?" 

Kurapika teased, earning a stuck-out tongue and red face from the bigger man. 

"Doctor's office isn't open on Sunday's~"


	2. But it's a Sunday!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Leorio and Kurapika sort out their confusing feelings as Gon and Killua play uno with Alluka in their own hotel room, far, far away from the events of the fic.

What time is it? 7? 8? 9?

Leorio honestly wasn’t really sure when he felt the sunlight beat down on his sweaty face. It was far too hot in the room for his liking, he could have sworn the hotel’s here had decent air-conditioning…. After all, it was pretty vital at that time of the year due to all of the air pollution, the air was pretty hot and hung heavily in the city. 

But, It was warm, too warm...when the hell did the blankets in these hotels become so warm, heavy and….clingy? 

That’s when the realization hit him: “Ah, last night...”, He thought to himself as he rolled over and glanced down at the tiny frame that lay next to him. 

Kurapika wasn’t a big snorer, just the soft sound of his breath slipping in and out could be heard in the dead silence of the room, Leorio swore he could even hear the man’s heartbeat through the deafening quietness. 

Leorio sighed as he wiped the sleep out of his eyes, pulling on his face a little as he took another look at the man next to him.

As thoughts of how pretty Kurapika looked while he was sleeping and how close he was up against his own body, the soon-to-be Doctor eventually had enough of the intrusive thoughts and decided to try and slink away before his self-proclaimed best friend woke up. 

Leorio pulled and pulled, but to no avail, the sheer strength of the boy next to him was frightening as the guy wasn’t even batting an eyelash at the movement and ruckus the taller man had been causing in an attempt to escape his small arms.  
This was a problem, a huge, huge problem. He needed to get out of here, away from the man he hadn’t seen for months.

Why? 

The huge apparent hard-on in his boxers, that’s why! 

He knew this was going to be a horrible idea from the start, he knew he shouldn’t have made that stupid request and he damn well knew that having Kurapika here again was going to stir up some very confusing and VERY familiar feelings again, ones he was positive he’d gotten rid of after saying what he thought was going to be his final goodbye’s to him at the airport after the huge fight with the spiders.

This was hard...in more ways than one.

Leorio blushed so deeply he’d make Kurapika’s big, scarlet eyes jealous if they were to ever see him in such a state. He needed to get out. 

Just as Leorio was ready to go into a full out panic, Kurapika lightened his gri and shifted over onto his other side, still completely dead asleep. 

Finally, now that problem one was fixed he could now move on to problem two: his extremely obvious boner poking out through the top of his waistband. 

Leorio tried to keep his cool as he shifted out of the bed, rocking himself up onto his long, slender legs before basically waddling himself to the bathroom door. 

He was just about to turn the knob when he’d heard it, that soft, adorable voice from behind him. 

“Leo?....Where are you going?...”

Kurapika spoke slowly as Leorio visibly jolted at the sound. 

Leo?.... LEO?!

Was that a pet name? Leorio honestly couldn’t really tell but for some reason it made his dick twitch in arousal. 

This is bad...actually, this is worse than before because now he knew where his body and brain stood when it came to Kurapika. 

Well, Kurapika and guys in general. 

Leorio froze in place, not daring to turn around as he heard the smaller man start to sit up. 

“Hey, Earth to Leorio, are you okay?”

The small blonde questioned, the bed creaking quietly as he stood up and started making his way over to Leorio. 

This was it, he was going to die, he could feel it, especially when Kurapika gently placed his hand on his own and seemed to be pulling it away from the doorknob. 

Leorio shuddered weakly as he turned to Kurapika in confusion, only to be met by two big, deep-brown eyes with a scarlet hue mixed in with it. 

“The bathroom is on the other side of the room, also, you’ve stepped in the food I dropped on the floor last night.” 

Ah. 

Well, he supposed it could be worse, right? 

It could get worse than standing in front of your crush / best-friend in shitty joke-lingerie with sweet chicken sauce slathered all the way up to your ankles. 

Except, it really, really couldn’t get any worse than that, and to top it off, his dick was still hard and now Kurapika was looking straight at it.

When did his eyes get down there? He swore he was looking him in the eyes a second ago! 

Leorio nearly screamed as he covered himself quickly with his long arms, keeling over to conceal the erection further from the man in front of himself as his blush travelled all the way from his cheeks to his shoulders. 

He felt like he was dying, he couldn’t bear to look at the man as his mouth started spewing out strings of apologies and incoherent, embarrassed nonsense in an attempt to stop Kurapika from kicking his ass for exposing himself like that to him. 

Except Kurapika wasn’t hitting him, he wasn’t saying anything either. 

What he was doing was losing his absolute mind, laughing harder than Leorio had ever heard him. He wasn’t even sure that the guy was capable of laughing so much prior to this, it was like music to his ears and he’d honestly felt pretty accomplished, even more so than last night. 

Leorio smiled goofily to himself as he watched the small blonde fall to his knees, listening to him as long as it took for the poor man to slow down from his laughing fit and re-find his composure, chuckling quietly as he finally brought himself back up to his feet after two long minutes of laughter. 

Kurapika smiled at him, shaking his head and crossing his arms over his chest as he spoke.

“Leorio… you know you can ask, you don’t have to run off to the bathroom like that in a big panic.” 

“A-...Ask….”

Leorio stuttered quietly as his eyes shot up at the smaller man. 

“Wait, ask? Ask for what? F-...For…?” 

Leorio vaguely gestured to his bottom half as Kurapika nodded in agreement. 

Did his best-friend really just tell him he could have asked for help with his hard-on?...

Leorio was in shock at the statement, utter disbelief as it was something Kurapika would NEVER have let slip past his lips. 

“Man, being away for a few months on work must do things to people…”, Leorio thought to himself as Kurapika started to inch closer to him, feeling the blondes hand gently brush up his thigh. 

The taller man jolted back, throwing his hands up in front of himself to keep Kurapika at arms distance, this was too much, he couldn’t do this, they were friends! Wasn’t this going to wreck that? 

“Kurapika, listen… whatever you thought last night, whatever I thought, we have to push that away right now. We can’t-”

“Why?” 

Kurapika blurted out.

It sounded sad, he sounded so hurt by his statement that he looked like he was about to tear up. 

Leorio had never seen Kurapika this genuinely sad outside of talking about the Kurta clan, seeing Kurapika like this made his heart sink. It made him feel fucking terrible, it wasn’t like Leorio didn’t want this, he really, really did, it was just...scary. 

Leorio had never been with a man, hell, he’d never even been with a woman!

As much as he’d hate to admit it to anyone, he was downright lonely and the one-man jerk-off sessions were becoming a chore. Plus, Kurapika was the least sexual person he’d ever come into contact with, or so he’d thought….

Maybe this was something they both needed? 

After all, all Kurapika ever did during their adventures together was fight for his people. He needed to unwind and here Leorio was denying him and himself of it just because he was scared.

They did both need this….

But to hell if he was going to let it happen in some shitty lingerie! 

It was when Leorio started the strip himself down to his boxers that he’d remembered he’d never given Kurapika an answer. 

“Why?...”, He didn’t know, he didn’t have a straight answer for it. 

If it was being with a man he was worried about, he was certain his friends would support the two of them; after all, his only few friends were far too pure to be homophobic, plus, he was very certain that once Killua became of age, he was going to be the next one out of the closet. 

He had no worries in the world.

Then...why was he so scared?

“Leorio, you’re not going to lose me-” 

“Are you going to run away from me again?...” 

The taller man spoke sadly, cutting off the small blonde in the process. 

It was a hard question to answer, Kurapika couldn’t say “no”, he needed to finish the mission, the reason he’d become a hunter in the first place. 

“Leorio…” 

Kurapika spoke shamefully as he felt two big, familiar hands grasp his shoulders. 

“Just....say no…” 

Leorio whispered as he pulled the Kurta into his arms, hugging him softly, but firmly enough to let the smaller man know he needed it. 

“You know I can’t, I can’t stay forever, I have to finish what the troupe started…” 

Kurapika choked out, fighting back tears as he felt the taller man grip him tighter. 

“Say no...” 

Leorio spoke lowly. 

Kurapika sniffled quietly, pulling back to look up at the bigger man. 

He could see it in his eyes, this was no longer a suggestion…

It was a demand. 

“W-...What?”

Kurapika stuttered out as Leorio snaked his arms down around the shorter man's waist before turning himself around and pressing the blonde up against the wall behind them. 

“Just fucking lie to me…” 

Leorio spoke, his words ghosting over Kurapika’s eardrums as his tone dropped deeper. 

He was scared to lose him again, terrified, even. 

Having this sort of relationship with Kurapika was dangerous, sure, he could wait months, years even for Kurapika to come back home to him...but, if it didn’t work out between them…

Leorio waited for Kurapika’s answer with pleading eyes, he needed the validation that everything was going to be okay, even if it wasn’t. 

Even if it was a lie, a little, tiny, harmless white lie. 

Leorio tried to wait for an answer, he really, really did…

He was almost sure he would have gotten one eventually if he hadn’t already slammed his lips into Kurapika’s own, kissing the smaller man roughly and sloppily with all the need and desire he had pent up over the adventures they’d had together and not to mention the many months the Kurta had been gone, that was really just the icing on the cake for him and was what ultimately drove him to this point, he was sure of it.  
Leorio waited for Kurapika to slap him, to pull away, push him back, anything but kiss him back just as passionately. 

To top everything off, the Kurta seemed to have had the same desires as him. He could one hundred percent confirm that when he felt Kurapika’s hands on his abs, feeling them running down to his lower-abdomen as the man slipped his small tongue past his lips and slipping against his own. 

It felt good to have him like this, really, really good. 

Ah. 

He was hard again. 

Except, this time, it wasn’t really a problem. 

With the way Kurapika was gripping the waistband of his boxers, he knew he’d be able to take care of the problem properly, and with some help from a beautiful blonde man at that.

Leorio shuddered as he felt the Kurta move his lips down to his neck, nipping and sucking at his skin before moving onto his chest and doing the same in what he could assume was an attempt to mark him up so bad that Zepile would be questioning who beat him up the next day. 

He tried to stay quiet as he felt a hand finally wrap around the base of his hard-on, jumping a little as Kurapika bit near his lower-abdomen. 

The mark was big, big enough that he’d have to turn away from the kids in order to change shirts or pants without getting heckled by the two of them, especially Killua, he knew he’d never let him live it down if he even caught a glimpse of it. 

Now wasn’t the time to worry about embarrassment though, now was the time to focus on how pretty Kurapika looked with one eye closed and a cock pressed up against his small, pink lips, the tip slipping in ever so slightly.

What was he waiting for? Do it already!

It was then that Kurapika tilted his head in a questioning motion, giving the dick in front of his face a long, slow stroke. 

“Leorio, I’m not going to continue until you give me permission.” 

Kurapika said firmly, earning a light chuckle from the tall man above him. 

“Go ahead, it’s yours anyways…” 

The statement must have been enough to drive the smaller man over the edge as he felt Kurapika instantly slip his tiny mouth over the head of his cock, taking it in as deep as he could within seconds. 

Then, Leorio swore he almost fainted as Kurapika started to bob his head in timing with the seemingly-expert stroking of his hand, starting up a fast-paced rhythm that felt fucking amazing with every second it lasted. 

He didn’t want to miss out on a second of this, grabbing Kurapika’s head and pushing it down to drive his dick in deeper, hitting the back of the Kurta’s throat and earning a small, flirty giggle from the shorter man, which, honestly, almost made Leorio cum right on the spot. 

Shit, so, the Kurta likes it rough? 

Alright, he wasn’t going to judge as long as Kurapika was fine with using a wheelchair to get around later on that day. 

Leorio snapped out of his fantasy-land as he felt the warmth of Kurapika’s mouth get replaced with the cool, hotel air. He whimpered needily as he finally urged himself to look down. 

Kurapika wasn’t on his knees anymore, he was standing, slipping his clothes off of his body right in front of Leorio like some kind of free strip-tease you’d usually pay a fortune for at a local club. 

Actually, this was exactly like the clubs, Kurapika seemed to have...very…

oh.

Ohhhhhhhhh……

Leorio watched as Kurapika slipped his binder off and dropped it to the ground, crossing his arms in front of his chest and cocking his eyebrow at the taller man. 

Kurapika suddenly looked very nervous as he continued to keep the small mounds on his chest covered up. 

“Listen, aside from being a Kurta, I have...a lot going on. A lot that people don’t know about me. Does this…change...anything?” 

Kurapika questioned. 

Leorio couldn’t help but laugh a little as he shook his head at the ridiculous-sounding question. 

“The only thing it changes is that I need a condom, that’s all.” 

Leorio half-joked as he held his hand out to the smaller man. 

“Oh! I actually have a birth control implant, they don’t contain any estrogen either so it really helps with everything.” 

Kurapika spoke as he grabbed Leorio’s hand, walking up to him and gently sitting onto his lap. 

“Sorry by the way, I should have told you guys. I’m sure it’s a shock to you.” 

Kurapika sighed as he leaned into Leorio’s warmth, wrapping his arms around his neck in the process. 

“Why? I don’t see how what you have really matters… I mean… I still like you a lot if that’s what you’re worried about. It doesn’t change anything for me, you’re still Kurapika, the same one I started my exam with and the same one that’s naked on my lap months later right now.” 

Leorio chimed, earning a small laugh from the Kurta in his grasp. 

“You’re an idiot…” 

The Kurta sighed as Leorio snickered and gave him his signature shit-eating grin. 

“Yeah?...” 

Leorio spoke softly as he gently nudged the head of his dick up between the Kurta’s folds. 

“Y-...Yeaahh~”, Kurapika moaned softly, pressing his hips down slowly as he took the head of his dick all the way inside of him. 

“...A big idiot…”

Kurapika whispered softly into his ear as he slipped himself down further to take him in the rest of the way. 

“R-Really big….” 

Leorio grunted softly as he raised an eyebrow, trying not to give hints that he was cracking underneath the man and doing his back to hold back from wrecking him. 

“Really big idiot, you mean?...” 

Leorio questioned as Kurapika vigorously shook his head. 

“N-Nnh...O-Oh, fuck!”, The Kurta moaned loudly as he lifted his hips a little, trying to get used to the length deep inside of him.  
That was all it took. 

Leorio couldn’t hold back his composure anymore, he needed the release and he knew Kurapika needed it too. He didn’t want to hurt the guy, but this was all taking too long and was all going way too slow for his dicks liking. 

As Leorio rolled his hips up into Kurapika to test it, he found the Kurta whimpering needily and nodding in approval at the sensations he was providing him. 

“Leo, do it again…” 

Kurapika whispered. 

There it was. 

That damn nickname again. 

It sounded so stupid, it really didn’t have any sort of meaning behind it and nobody ever called him that before….

But maybe that’s what made him happy to hear it, because Kurapika was the only one saying it, and because of that, it was driving his body crazy. 

Before he knew it, he wasn't just rolling his hips up into the small blonde to test the waters, he was full-on pounding into him, causing the smaller man to bounce off and on his lap as he moaned incoherently and uncontrollably. 

“Right there, right there, fuck, Leorio, p-please…” 

Kurapika begged as Leorio groaned out the shorter man’s name, thrusting deep into his g-spot. 

“Kurapika, fuck.... If you keep bouncing on me like that I’m gonna-” 

“Say it again…” 

Kurapika ordered, cutting off Leorio as he continued to bounce lewdly on his dick, causing loud and wet skin on skin sounds to echo through the hotel room. 

“Kurapika…” 

Leorio spoke lowly, breathing heavily as he came closer and closer to the edge. 

“Say it again, Leorio…” 

The Kurta ordered again, this time, when the order came out his eyes were glowing that dangerous scarlet tone, turning Leorio on even more if that were even possible at this point. 

“Kurapika, I’m gonna cum…”, Leorio groaned out as he pounded faster into the smaller man, causing his own petite form to bounce at a fast pace, driving the Kurta crazy as he could feel the length of the taller man's dick constantly rubbing against him sensitive areas. 

“Cum inside me, Leo, I need it so bad…”, The scarlet eyed man pleaded helplessly as he gripped onto the taller man's hair, pulling it a little to coax him. 

That was all he needed before he could feel his entire body seize up before jolting forward and busting deep inside the small blonde, causing them both to nearly get caught as Kurapika cried out his best friend’s name. 

They both lay there for a while, held up in each other's arms, and both not saying a word. 

Nothing really needed to be said about the event that just took place, neither of them regretted it, neither felt wrong...if anything one of them was just waiting for the other to come to terms with it and admit that they were more than friends, hell, more than best friends too. 

Leorio was the first to break the silence, he needed to tell him, to get it all off his chest, it was either now or never. 

The small Kurta man sat up alongside Leorio, looking up at him as the taller man began to speak. 

“Kura, I’m really confused about everything, I’ve never been with anyone before but...I know that I really love being around you and I love having you here with me...a-and-” 

Leorio stuttered as he felt two small lips press against his own, cutting him straight off from what he was going to say. 

Kurapika sighed as he gently broke the kiss, pulling away and looking up at Leorio with a soft, genuine smile. 

“Leorio… I feel something for you...I….I feel it so much that it kind of scares me sometimes. I can’t focus on the mission when you’re in the back of my mind all the time, it’s...really hard.” 

Leorio smiles lovingly at the man in front of him, letting out a long, drawn out and dramatic sigh before answering him. 

“I think I know what I feel...I think I know what I want now….from this...I think I wanna be with you, Kurapika.” 

Kurapika raised his eyebrows at the statement. 

A confession? 

From the great Leorio Paladinknight? 

Absolutely unheard of!.....but....not impossible. 

It took a few seconds for Kurapika to process it all, he knew they’d end up here, he could tell the day that Leorio had called him at the park while he was only originally there to see the children. 

Nothing had ever made his heart beat faster than the phone call from Leorio that day, it was like a scene from a romantic chick-flick. 

Ever since then, when he thought about the tall idiot, he couldn’t help but feel something warm deep inside his core. 

“I want to be with you too, Leorio...I have for some time now, I have to admit.” 

Leorio smiled a loving smile as he listened to the shorter man's confession, it made his heart skip a beat or two as he gently kissed the shorter male on the forehead. 

“Let’s not waste any more time pretending, then. How’s 6pm tonight sound?” 

Leorio smirked as he noticed Kurapika hum dramatically to himself as if saying “no” was an option at this point for either of them. 

“I thought the Doctor was closed on Sundays?” 

The Kurta joked as he grinned at the taller, soon-to-be Doctor.

Leorio couldn’t believe it! What a bastard, using HIS line like that! 

“Hey! You can’t use that line now, you already had sex with me!” 

Leorio argued, causing the small blond to burst out in a fit of laughter. 

If there was one thing he was good at, it was making his best friend laugh.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oops, it's now a series. I literally cannot make a oneshot to save my life. If I get a decent amount of kudos and stuff on this I may post the third chapter!

**Author's Note:**

> I made this for my beautiful fiancee bc her art made me RLL Y wanna write a cute fic. sorry to those that thought nsfw was gonna happen......maybe next time uwu <3


End file.
